Fugu
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Fugu is one of the most dangerous fish to prepare. One wrong move, and you'll be dead as disco, baby. Request story.


There was once a great man…

Well, to call him a man is an understatement.

He's more like…a fishman. A man with fish-like qualities, or some would call him a fish with man-like qualities. In any case, he was a household name around the city of Water 7. Whatever he did, he did with a DON.

Oh yes. A DON.

One particular woman was known to receive his DON. She had a very…alluring face. One that left an impression on you. She was the fishman's main piece, you dig? But as for the(fish)man himself, he was a big, yellow guy. With horns and a big, round stomach. His name?

Tom.

Tom was the baddest fishman in the whole damn town. Badder than the deep blue sea (He's from there, too), and definitely badder than you and me.

Tom had a charm that lingered. Be it his laugh, or his giant size in contrast to his personality. He was loved by all. And he definitely got loved by a lot of women. Big ones, tall ones, sexy ones. Not so sexy ones (The main piece got the goods, but the face, baby…). They all wanted a piece of blowfish.

But with this big, round sex machine, came some haters.

Oh yeah. The haters. They hate, they procrastinate. They just don't get it, man. They hate Tom because he gets the ladies. They hate Tom because he's doing the right thing. They hate the man because he ain't a man, at least in their category.

"Look here, fish! You'd better stay away from our girls!" One punk said. "We know a guy who'll definitely make sushi outta ya!" He started laughing with his cronies. "Well, if you really feel that way, you'd better gut me, clean me and prepare me with DON!" Tom said, laughing loudly. The others grew fearful of his large being expanding as he laughed. "Just remember what we said, fish!" They ran away. Tom was crying with laughter. "I guess I'll be the main course." He said. "Of course, that won't stop the ladies from comin' after me!" He laughed harder.

Later that evening, he was banging three hot, foxy bombshells. One with a stank ass, one with a stank attitude and one with a stank-

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She got it good by the big daddy fishman himself. His stomach lay over her body, it was like a beachball resting on top of that one kid you hated 'cause he splashed the girl you liked in the pool and you wanted to get back at him. Well, the stank ass hoe's back was definitely getting it.

"Another day, another DON!" Tom laughed aloud. As he went home, his main piece was worried sick. She looked him up and down. "Tom, are you alright?! Some men came today, looking for you!"

"Hm? They were? Well, if they need me, they can just find me!" He laughed harder. "You've been with more women, haven't you?" She said, smelling him. "No, that's just me!" Tom said. "I need a bath or ten!" He laughed yet again.

"I'm a mermaid," She said. "But I know what a woman smells like! You keep going out and having sex with human women, it's no wonder those men are ready to gut and hang you!" Tom laughed. "Kokoro, Don't worry." He said. "I don't go to them, they come to me. I can't help it if they want to try something new!"

And indeed he couldn't. To women, anything out the norm is enticing to them. Doesn't matter if it's bad, if it's good, deadly, square, whatever you are, if it's different in her eyes, that's all that's needed. The thrill of something new is all a lady needs to pull down those panties and present herself.

Our good man, Tom was bathing in the side of the streets (You think he could fit in a bathtub?). Of course, people could see him, but he kept himself hidden away underneath. After scrubbing the stank and sweat off those three bad mamas, you could see the man in all his glory. No muscles, no definition, but he was strong in his own right. Being a fishman meant he had the raw power, be it for knocking suckers out, or knocking boots with the forbidden fruit, he excelled beyond humankind.

And how fitting that as he got out the water, a peculiar woman eyed him from the distance. She looked like the type of girl you'd never expect to be into dating. Glasses, business attire, and a face that was more likely to be sad than to be glad. She took an interest in Tom and you already know what's gonna happen next…

…but we'll give you the details, baby.

The next day, the funky fishman was inspecting a ship. As hard as it is for a fishbrother from another mother to get work out here, he found a living as a shipwright, and you know damn well those air breathing motherfuckers love the sight of a brother man doing hard labor while they sit back and grow lazy.

But, as hard as the job was, and for all the flak he took, he was about to get a beautiful, curious reward. The square woman from before came to the shipyard and approached him directly. "Pardon me," She said, adjusting her glasses. "Are you Tom?"

"I am! What can I do for you?" The three men nearby came to him. "Oh, one minute." While Tom was addressing them, the third man decided to flirt with the woman. "You don't come here often, do you?" He said, scoping her out.

"That's sexual harassment." She said. He looked surprised. "Sexual wha?"

"Sexual harassment." She adjusted her glasses. The other two men laughed at him. "You got a way with the ladies, Jack!" He sulked, leaving the shipyard with his friends. "Sorry about that. Now what was that about sexual harassment?"

"Excuse me, it was nothing." She said. "My name is Kalifa. I'm interested in your…natural abilities as a shipwright." The look Kalifa gave the big daddy blowfish was one he was familiar with. He already knew what to do. "Of course. Take me to your ship and I'll see what I can do." Tom walked with the refined woman to the edge of the shoreline. There was no ship, but there was a storm coming. She turned to Tom, looking more eager to fulfill her desires.

"When I saw you that night, I couldn't believe what I saw." She said. "Your girth, your volume, your mass. It pulls me to it, like a magnet on a piece of metal. She let her hair down. "Tom, my ship in need of an inspection." She said, unbuttoning her blouse. "Help me with my dilemma!"

Tom started laughing. "This is something else!" He said. "I never did it out in the open before, but alright!" The two stared at one another. Tom picked her up with just one arm effortlessly and proceeded to lay down the charm of the sea at her lips. She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could, but they couldn't even reach around his chin. She slowly took off her clothes, and showed her lace undergarments. The quiet secretary had her own secrets, secrets she was ready to unleash at the yellow-skinned savior of sexual encounters.

"Get ready," He said. "This is where we start things off with a DON!" Under Tom's massive belly, was proof of his manhood, his reputation. The humans may have the power and the money, but Tom had the tools and the heart, or in his case, the

DON

Our girl for the night was overwhelmed by him inserting the cog in the hole. She was in over herself. She was being ridden slowly and passionately by Tom, who in spite of his large stature was gentle and smooth. She looked in his eyes and saw his passion, his love and even his pain. For what these women desire from him is the last thing he wanted to be known for.

But in this case, no one needs to go around with a frown, baby. If going behind the trick-ass husbands of these unsatisfied women and giving them a reason to live meant having relations, and breaking the heart of his main piece Kokoro in the process, so be it. Whatever a man does, he's gotta be proud of it, and do it with a

DON

Kalifa grabbed him by his sides. She was shaking and patting them, mesmerized by his bouncy build. He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry," She said. "You're like the beach balls I played with as a child. Big, bouncy, yellow!" She moaned harder.

"Well, this is how I was born," Tom said. "Can't be helped!"

"Lay on me!" She yelled. "Hm?"

"Lay on me! Lay your big, beautiful belly on my body! Crush me like the inferior being that I am!" Her inner demons crept out, typical of a woman like her in a stressful corporate world. Tom did what the little lady desired and pressed down on her as he went deeper in her socket. She was suffocated, and yet she was at her most happiest. She couldn't get enough of his tinge and his scent. The smell of wood and the salt air. She was grabbing his stomach and caressing it. The big man in charge got up and gave her some time to breath, before unleashing another faceful of himself on her.

DON

She was pressed down for seven seconds. When he rose up, an imprint of Kalifa was faintly seen on his stomach. Her lipstick was smeared all over him and her face. She was breathing heavily, and smiling. "It's everything I wanted," She thought. "His smell, his mass, his talents, he's the perfect shipwright, his diagnosis is accurate, and his attention to detail is unmatched." Tom was speeding up the hammering, causing the caucasoid cutie pie to hold her mouth out in the most inappropriate manner. She started licking her mouth.

"One last time," She said. "One more press. And make it count." Tom laughed. "Okay, I'll give you one that'll really make the ground quake!"

"DO IT, TOM! MAKE ME YOUR PORCH RUG!" Tom rose up, as she held on to his sides. With his arms out, he fell down to the ground and all over Water 7, he made one, big, final

DON

The foxy lady got herself more than what she asked for. Her hair was messy and her face was more twisted than Dee Snider after that one concert in 1978. With one final smooch and sight, she left Tom and went on her way. Tom himself looked at his stomach and saw her makeup smeared throughout.

Of course, our gentle giant of gooshing started laughing.

Kokoro gave him a mouthful when he got home. She was his main piece after all, and the main piece can't survive without the wielder. For all the women big Tom cat pleasured, there was one woman that he truly made love with, one that really loved him for who he was. Even after he dabbled in the honeypot, and got knives and negligence tossed at him from the humans who feared him, at the very least he could go home and lay down with the baddest broad who ever swam the ocean. For under the sea, it belongs to the fishman, but he won't be complete without his mermaid. And for Tom, he lived his days with a

 _ **DON**_


End file.
